


When he comes home.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's MatsuIwa week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, MatsuIwa Week, Mattsun and Iwa are like Kin's proud fathers., Orphans, Prince in love with commoner AU, Sneaking Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i messed with the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Prince Iwaizumi had a secret. A secret that could cost him, and people dear to him, their very lives.He had forbidden friends outside the castle, friends from all walks of life. And one of them, the blacksmith's son, was the very commoner he had fallen in love with.Henceforth, whenever his love returned home from jobs outside the bailey, Prince Iwaizumi would sneak out the castle to meet him under the moonlight.





	When he comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note of ages and jobs!:  
> The third years: Oikawa - Knight, aged 18. Iwaizumi - Prince, aged 17. Matsukawa - Blacksmith's son, aged 17. Hanamaki - Orphan/Street Rat, aged 16  
> The second years: Yahaba - Baker in training, aged 12. Watari - Fisherman, aged 12. Kyoutani - Underground fighter/Knight in training, aged 11.  
> The first years: Kunimi - Orphan/Street Rat, aged 5. Kindaichi - Orphan/Street rat, aged 4.

The moon glinted off the castle walls, stone of grey looking silver in the night. In the split second before a cloud covered the moon, the shadow of a rope falling from the tallest tower of the Keep. Any guards, of course, would have been looking outwards, and henceforth none of them saw the shadowy figure abseiling the walls of the castle.

The figure crouched behind shrubbery, pulling up a hood to mask his face as he darted between trees in the courtyard, heading towards the moat. He looked in all directions before crawling under an ivy curtain that spanned a wall, hiding the hole in the wall that the figure used to escape. 

The clouds parted once more, shedding silver moonlight on the moat, and casting shadows upon a small rowing boat that sat in the reeds, a second figure waiting against the trunk of the tree. Brown eyes turned to the first figure with a hint of amusement.

“Ready, Iwa-chan?”

“Of course. Is it really true? Has he really returned?”

“Just this morning. I heard from Makki.” Prince Iwaizumi’s heart soared, his eyes lighting up and his lips curving up into a smile.

“That rascal! How he knows everything, I wish I knew!” Oikawa snickered, climbing into the rowing boat and offering Iwaizumi a hand. Not that the Prince needed it. Even with his royal clothing, he stepped elegantly into the boat and remained standing as Oikawa rowed across. 

Iwaizumi’s hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to detach it if need be. Once before, they had been spotted and attacked as if intruders. Oikawa’s shield - lying in the space next to him - had saved them from arrows, but Iwaizumi had needed to use his sword against a young knight on the other side of the moat. Luckily, he had escaped without being discovered, and the young knight had only sustained bruising from their ‘battle’.

“You know Makki, he talks with _everyone_. I’m sure the Kingdom gate guards are no exception.” As soon as the little boat reaches the other side of the moat, Iwaizumi leaps from it, ready to race over mountains and through valleys if need be. Luckily, the terrain until the outer village is simply a downwards slope.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s hand gripping his cape stops him running off, although it does choke him a little too. Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa though the darkness, one green and one grey eye narrowed in mock anger. The knight releases the cape from his hold, but stops to tie the boat to the trunk of an oak, just within reach of the rope.

“You can’t just run off like that. What if there were bandits amongst the shadows?”

“I’d wound them and continue.”

“As amazing as your battle training is, my Prince and best friend forever, I can assure you that you stand _no chance_ against a group of bandits. One person, yes. A hoard? No.” Iwaizumi clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, impatiently switching his gaze between Oikawa and the very few lights of the village below. Oikawa tries not to smirk as the Prince bounces on his toes.

“He’ll be there all night, Iwa-chan, no need to rush~.”

“I can’t _help_ it, Oikawa, I simply must see him!” Oikawa sighs, fondly shaking his head. Ah, to be in love. 

It’s just a pity the young prince fell in love with a commoner. The blacksmith’s son, to be precise. 

“Well, hold on, and I’ll accompany you. If you were attacked and injured sneaking out to see him, we’d _all_ be executed by your father.” Iwaizumi grunts. That fact is, unfortunately, true. The current King shows no mercy, nor does he show any compassion, sympathy, or empathy.

“Put shortly, Oikawa, my father is an _asshole_.” The Knight laughs, adjusting his shield on his arm. The coins in a little bag attached to his hip jingle as he does so.

“We know that, Iwa-chan~. But don’t worry; The entire Kingdom awaits your coronation.” Iwaizumi sighs, staring up at the moon through shadowed tree branches.

“Perhaps that is so… But I don’t feel like I’m ready.” A hand settles on his back, steady and firm. Oikawa truly is his best friend, even if they had such different social standings. That means nothing to Iwaizumi, a Prince with a friend group as diverse as jewels. 

A Prince, a Knight, the blacksmith’s son, an orphan boy with knowledge unrivalled - all around his own age.

A baker-in-training, a fisherman, and an underground fighter - Young enough to still be children, but old enough to have jobs.

And then, the babies of the group, a whole decade younger, two orphan kids who followed the older orphan around like puppies.

“Iwa-chan, you’ve seen life better than any King before you. You’ve heard our tales, you’ve lived at least a day with us, you try and understand those within your Kingdom. You are _more_ than ready.” A beat of silence.

“But you’d better make me your personal Knight or I’ll stab you right here and now.” A bark of laughter echoes in the night, sounding more like a fox than a human. But it’s Iwaizumi’s laugh and Oikawa covers his mouth with a hand as he grins. He already knows Iwaizumi intended on it, but it’s worth mentioning in joke context to cheer him up.

“Maybe I’ll make you my Jester instead, Dummykawa~.”

“I would be the most fabulous jester in court, your Highness! Rival Kingdoms would start wars over your beautiful, talented jester, and you would only have yourself to blame!” A heavy hand lands on Oikawa’s head, tousling his hair.

“So be it! I’ll challenge anyone who dares lay claim to _my_ citizens!” Oikawa rolls his eyes, poking Iwaizumi in the side just below his ribs, making him partially crumple.

“You’d have to learn to fight properly if you want to back up those claims.”

“So teach me.” Mismatched eyes stare innocently at Oikawa, and he sighs, hand brushing through his fringe stressfully.

“It’s not that simple, Iwa-chan. Teaching you would require a lot of time from _both_ our schedules, time that you certainly don’t have. Not to mention a proper sword, a collection of people _willing_ to attack the Prince in full seriousness and completely obey when I command them to stop, _and_ you would need to actually retain knowledge in that net-like brain of yours. Watari keeps more fish in his nets than you keep facts in your head.”

“That’s… I would say uncalled for, but I can’t deny any of it.” Suddenly, Oikawa stills.

“Be quiet. Something’s coming.” He gestures, in a series of hand signals, for Iwaizumi to duck behind a tree and stay low to the ground, hidden amongst bushes. He watches from between leaves, silent as Oikawa stands on guard and pulls a dagger from the pouch on his hip. There’s tense silence, so still that not even the breeze reacts.

Clouds once more cover the moon, shrouding the land in darkness. Not even the silver of Oikawa’s blade is visible anymore. Iwaizumi squints, attempting to see, but there is nothing he can make out.

Then; the distinctive sound of impact. _Something_ has just tackled Oikawa to the ground, and Iwaizumi grabs at the hilt of his sword, ready to intervene when-

“Makki! I almost stabbed you!”

“I’m glad you didn’t - The infirmary isn’t open this time of night!” Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi rises from the bushes.

“Hello, Hanamaki.” The next thing Iwaizumi knows, _he’s_ the one being tackled to the floor.

“Iwaizumi~!”

“Oi, Oi! Let me go! You’re heavy!”

“No way, man! Where have you _been_?! The kids missed you, I had to promise you weren’t dead!” As Hanamaki jumps back up, Iwaizumi dusts himself off and looks at him in concern.

“Are they okay? Are they eating enough? Sleeping in shelter? They’re healthy? Are you?” Hanamaki laughs, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Woah, woah! One at a time! They’re _fine_ , Iwaizumi~, and so am I.”

“... Just fine?” With a roll of his eyes, Hanamaki pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“As fine as us street rats can be. Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of them.” Iwaizumi sighs with relief, his shoulders sagging. Then, with a bright spark in both grey and green eyes, he smiles, completely lovestruck.

“And Issei?! Is he really back?” Hanamaki smiles to match Iwaizumi’s enthusiasm.

“Mhm~. The Matsukawa’s came back this morning, and I spoke to Issei this afternoon.” Oikawa, once more, has to grab the back of Iwaizumi’s cape to stop him running off. He shakes his head with a touch of amusement, watching as Iwaizumi clicks his tongue against the roof of his head in annoyance and pouts.

“Calm down, Prince. The night is young and so are we.”

“Perhaps so, but I want to spend it with _Issei_.” Hanamaki crosses his arms with a silhouette of a grin in the night. 

“I took him to the old mill. Yahaba’s keeping him company and they’re looking after the kids.” Iwaizumi nods, turning to Oikawa with puppy dog eyes. He may be a strong Prince who does as he wishes, but Oikawa is a Knight, and must accompany him at all times. Henceforth, whatever Oikawa says they do or do not do, Iwaizumi has to follow. Just to tease, Oikawa hums in thought.

“I’m not so sure… The old mill is rather dangerous, for royalty~.”

“Oikawa Tooru, you let me go right _now_ , or I will-!”

“Relax, Iwa-chan! I’m kidding! Makki, lead the way.” Hanamaki quite proudly strides along, every step he takes one smooth, solid ground, not a crack beneath his feet. He’s lived all his life on the streets and in the forests, so when anyone needs to go somewhere, it’s Hanamaki they ask for the safest route. Not only that, but he had the guard patrol memorized.

If Iwaizumi’s brain is like a net, Hanamaki’s is an endless pit.

“Hurry, hurry! Ukai’s great in person, but his unit comes along this way in three minutes!” Following his lead, the trio zig-zag through the streets and alleyways, ducking behind buildings and shrubbery when need be.

“Yahaba! Matsukawa!” At Hanamaki’s call, two people walk out from behind a collapsed silo. The shorter is carrying a child around 5, the taller giving a 4 year old a piggy back.

“We’re _coming_ , Hanamaki. Sheesh, give us a chance.” Shifting the child on his front, Yahaba steps into moonlight. His hair almost appears silver, but the other remains a shadow as he lets the little fidgeter off his back.

“Go get ‘im, Kin!”

“Iwawa!” With grabby hands, the four year old runs towards the Prince, who crouches down and swoops him up with strong arms, holding him high above his head as he shrieks with glee.

“What’s this I’ve caught~? Could it be…?! A bandit?!” Kindaichi wriggles and tries to reach his grubby little hands to the Prince’s face, laughing freely.

“Nooo!”

“Maybe it’s… A baby dragon!”

“No, no! Iwawa, it me! Meeee!” Iwaizumi laughs, bringing the child back into the safety of his arms.

“Then it must be my bravest, strongest, and _cutest_ Knight in all the kingdom~.” Kindaichi opens his mouth to protest, but after a moment, nods and pats his little hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

“Yah, that me.” The Prince laughs, but it quickly trails off peacefully as soon as he hears a soft chuckle beneath. The person he came all this way for, the person he scaled the wall of the castle for, and the person he loves with all his heart.

“Issei.” The wistful name is all he needs to whisper before the arms of a blacksmith-in-training are wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a warm hug as if they’d been parted for years, rather than weeks. 

The Matsukawa family often left the bailey for work around the Kingdom, as as the eldest son guaranteed to inherit the business, Matsukawa Issei always accompanied them. Iwaizumi manages to securely hold Kindaichi in one arm, made easier by how the four year old clings to him in adoration. He’s such a good kid, Iwaizumi almost wishes he could adopt the two orphan children as his siblings.

Matsukawa pulls back from Iwaizumi, deep brown staring lovingly into grey and green, getting lost in each others gazes until Oikawa softly coughs into his hand, reminding them that they’re still in public. 

Getting caught with the Prince outside the castle? Every single one of them would be executed. Blushing, Matsukawa tilts his head in the direction of the blacksmith’s.

“R-Right. Should we…?” Iwaizumi nods with a quiet laugh at how bashful he’s being. Always the shy one, ever so cute. Kindaichi wriggles to be put down, Iwaizumi gently placing his feet on the floor and making sure he’s holding his hand, toddling along besides the Prince. Matsukawa takes his other hand, interlocking their fingers and softly swinging their arms as he circles his thumb.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting, Hajime~.”

“Nonsense. I understand your business is outside the bailey walls.” Matsukawa hums, wishing he could rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, but the shoulder plates of his Royal clothing are in the way. He might take them off indoors. _Sometimes_ , he takes off everything but a layer of clothing underneath.

“Be quiet as we enter. Dad’s asleep.” Matsukawa pushed open the door at the back of the blacksmith’s work area, carefully lifting a tool off a nearby anvil so the curious kids wouldn’t pick it up. Kunimi, as it is, stares at him unimpressed. He’s 5 - currently investigating anything he can get his tiny, devious hands on.

“Not this time, small devil.”

“Poopy head.” Yahaba squeezes one of Kunimi’s cheeks in a lecturing manner.

“Oi! Language!” Hanamaki laughs, slinging his arm over Yahaba’s shoulder and ruffling Kunimi’s hair with his other hand.

“Aww, leave my apprentice alone! He’s a natural street urchin, jus’ like me~!” Yahaba gives Hanamaki a deadpan stare over his shoulder, whilst Oikawa walks behind them with a sigh, rolling his eyes. 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi disappear from view up ahead, jogging down the stairs into the basement. Kindaichi toddles behind them, the two letting him crawl backwards on his belly down the steps at his own pace, like proud fathers.

“That’s it… C’mon Kin, you can do this~...”

“One more step, sweetheart~.” The child scrunches up his face as he shuffles down the last step, wavering for a moment before opening his eyes with his feet on solid ground. Happily, he looks up at them with a huge grin.

“I did it! Ma’ssun, Iwawa! I did it!” Matsukawa is the one to scoop him up this time, cooing as he pulls the boy close for snuggles.

“Such a brave and clever boy!” Iwaizumi chuckles gently, making sure to give Kindaichi a thumbs up, although his attention quickly switches back to Matsukawa. He’s absolutely _gorgeous_ , even in this sleep-deprived state, and the way he treats the five year old absolutely melts Iwaizumi’s heart. (He has no idea Matsukawa reacts the same to Iwaizumi with the children.)

“It’s a special occasion, let me break out the wine.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, almost hard enough to dislodge his crown.

“No, no. I have to climb back up the tower. I’d rather not be intoxicated.” Matsukawa snickers, adjusting his grip on Kindaichi as they walk towards the back, Iwaizumi heading for the matches that’ll light the oil lamps down here. He’s been here so often, this place could be his own home.

“That’s fair~.” They seat themselves on benches, waiting for Yahaba to come down, Kunimi holding both his hands as he steps down, a lot more coordinated than Kindaichi but still clumsy with young age.

“Careful!” 

“I am! Shh!” Yahaba scoffs at the sass back from the child, although Hanamaki and Oikawa snigger as they come down behind him. Obviously, Kunimi takes after Oikawa and Yahaba, whilst having Hanamaki’s fearlessness to say what he wants, when he wants. As soon as Kunimi reaches the bottom step, he jumps the last one, snatches his hands away from Yahaba, and runs over to crawl on Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Wanna sit with you!”

“Okay, okay~.” He opens his arms to let Kunimi settle, and only once the boy is sitting still does he wrap an arm around him securely. Kindaichi looks like he’s about to fall asleep in Matsukawa’s arms, and Matsukawa himself yawns.

“You’re tired, Issei.”

“Mhm. I haven’t slept in just over a day.” Iwaizumi winces. 

“Put your head on my shoulder. Sleep a while.” Instantly, Matsukawa straightens up, shaking his head and forcing his eyes to stay open.

“No, I’m fine! Please, Hajime, I want to treasure this time together.” He brushes their shoulders together, giving Iwaizumi a dashingly handsome smile that could stop the hearts of maidens. Iwaizumi’s frown deepens.

“Still, you’ll get sick if you don’t rest. I would rather sneak out another night than to risk your health.” Sweetly, Matsukawa places a kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s lips, teasing him into a smile.

“I can manage one night, my love~.”

“As your Prince, I order it.” Matsukawa puffs out one cheek in irritation, eyebrows knitting together as the crease. Iwaizumi, as mature as he is, sticks his tongue out. Oikawa rolls his eyes as he watches his best friends. Truth be told, he may act exasperated when they’re oh-so-lovey-dovey, but it’s nice to see Iwaizumi relax like this.

On castle grounds, he’s stiff and closed off, trying far too hard to leave a good impression on his father. For as much as Iwaizumi rants about the King, he’s still… His son. Iwaizumi still wants his father’s approval and love, no matter how much he denies it. The King, after all, is not exactly a bad parent. Just a terrible ruler.

“Well, I can’t disobey my sweet Prince, can I?”

“No you can’t, or I’ll have to punish you.” The wrong thing to say - Matsukawa waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Iwaizumi blushes. Yahaba full on smacks his face with the palm of his hand, cursing them under his breath so the children can’t hear. Hanamaki 'kindly' reminds him that he’s _exactly_ the same way with Kyoutani and Watari. On the other hand, Oikawa sighs wistfully.

Ah, to be in love. He wishes!

Iwaizumi lightly smacks Matsukawa’s shoulder, though presses an apologetic kiss to his cheek when Matsukawa (fake) winces.

“Sorry. I just want you to take care of yourself.”

“Alright, alright, I will. But… I leave again next week. Will I see you before then?” Iwaizumi nods fervently.

“I’ll sneak out every night if I must! We _will_ have time together, I promise you that.”

“Iwa-chan, if you’re planning on breaking curfew again, I suggest we leave now.” Kunimi whines and Kindaichi starts to tear up, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s shirt as he moves to get up. Sympathetically, Matsukawa rubs his back whilst Iwaizumi gently removes the fist and places Kunimi down on the bench next to Matsukawa.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“You said that last time ‘n’ took forever…”

“... I know, I’m sorry. This time, I will return much sooner.” The promise seems to soothe both children, and Iwaizumi gives them both quick hugs, pressing kisses to their forehead comfortingly. He lingers a little longer when he kisses Matsukawa’s lips, eyes soft in the fire-lit basement.

“Until next time…”

“I’ll be here, Hajime. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The soft whisper preludes the swish of a cape as Iwaizumi turns on heel, striding over to Yahaba and Hanamaki to pull them into a hug together, an arm wrapped around each of them.

“Bring the other two next time. I miss them just as much as I’ve missed you.” Yahaba tears up a little, not that he’ll ever admit it, and squeezes Iwaizumi back.

“Of course I will! They won’t escape me next time!” Oikawa watches as Hanamaki tries to discreetly wipe his eyes, knowing that he, personally, will probably not see Iwaizumi for a while. As a homeless orphan, he needs to travel to survive, even more so when he’s looking after two little, hungry mouths with big stomachs. Yahaba and Watari will look after them whilst he travels, but he can’t depend entirely on his younger friends.

“Iwa-chan.” The soft yet firm call of his name makes Iwaizumi sigh and he walks back to Oikawa with a respectful dip of his head despite the burning fire in his eyes - making both green and grey appear hazel in the poor lighting.

“Mhm. Let’s return to the Keep.” As they climb the basement stairs, Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Matsukawa. He blinks slowly, understandingly, and Iwaizumi winks in return, enjoying how a light blush covers Matsukawa’s cheeks. Then, he is gone, vanishing into the night and melting into the shadows as he returns to the castle, his faithful Knight assisting him sneaking back _in_ after helping him out.

“I take it, Iwa-chan, you’re going to want me to do the same tomorrow?” Iwaizumi gazes up at the moon, watching wisps of grey clouds move in front of it.

“No. I must let Issei fully rest.” Oikawa nods, turning towards the barracks where he’ll have to sneak in himself to get some rest before tomorrow. A light call of his name makes him pause in his steps, looking fondly back at his best friend.

“Perhaps the night after tomorrow?”

“Of course, Prince~. I’ll inform Kyouken-chan when he turns up for training.”

“Thank you. And… Good night, Oikawa.” Blissful silence, for two heartbeats, but Iwaizumi already feels a sinking pit in his stomach.

“Don’t you mean…-”

“Oikawa, no.”

“Good _Knight_?” 

“Good _**night**_ , Oikawa.” The Prince throws up a hand as a goodbye, before he grabs the rope dangling from the tower and starts to scale back up the stone walls that make him feel trapped and imprisoned.

Either way, for Issei, he’ll just sneak out again another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!!! Please!!! Pretty please?


End file.
